


【多cp】今天开始做姐妹（2）

by suyyan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyyan/pseuds/suyyan





	【多cp】今天开始做姐妹（2）

回答一（七猫的场合）：或许，先让兄弟爽一爽？

 

 

 

“听我说，女孩子出门在外一定要保护好自己。”

蓝胖子在狭窄的试衣间里抓住了猫子的肩膀，脸上是少有的严肃。

“道理我都懂，可是你为什么不和马克克说？”

猫子无语地抖开对方，对着镜子拽了拽身上的卫衣。

“帮我看看，这件是不是有点偏大了？”

“不会，刚刚好，还怪可爱的，但是别岔开话题。”

蓝胖子瞥了一眼远远坐在沙发上的玩手机三人组。

“我不信你没注意到，刚刚你穿裙子的时候，伍六七眼珠子都快掉出来了，之前还一反常态夸你可爱，怎么看都很危险吧！”

“……你也太夸张了。”

猫子觉得自己快要窒息了，她比蓝胖子矮了一大截，又被人堵在小角落里，只有仰着脸才能堪堪躲过埋胸的命运。

马克克拉开试衣间的帘子，一眼就看到他们俩的糟糕姿势，面部肌肉不由自主地抽动了几下。

虽然说不出具体原因，但总觉得被欺负了呢。对A少女马克克剁了跺脚，一股脑扑进皮皮限的怀里寻求安慰。

“我说，猫妹你这么不耐烦，不会是和伍六七背着我们暗度陈仓了吧？”

“度个屁的陈仓，没有，快滚！”

 

 

不过，蓝胖子的担忧，或许还真不是空穴来风。

猫子意识到这一点的时候，她正无所顾忌地趴在床上打游戏。一盘对局结束，便伸出手去够床头柜上的水杯，恰巧就在那一瞬间，撞上了伍六七尚未来得及挪开的目光。

猫子欲言又止：“伍六七，你为什么要脸红？”

被抓包的伍六七顾左右而言他：“脸红，我知道，ccm的那个脸红，怎么，你排到他了？”

猫子：“……行。”

伍六七打定主意要装糊涂，她也没必要去刨根问底。

丢下戒心的猫子复又点开了排队，她穿着那件新买的黄色卫衣，衣服下摆偏长，将下半身的白色百褶裙遮住了大半，套着半截袜的小腿在空中晃来晃去——她原先也是要买裤子的，全赖这群不怀好意的队友（伍六七首当其冲），说着什么“猫妹最适合穿短裙”的鬼话，还自作主张地帮她结了账。

游戏排得并不慢，新的对局很快就开始了，只是这回猫子怎么也集中不了注意力。

她不迟钝，能察觉到空气中微妙的变化，也能察觉到伍六七重新黏过来的视线，死皮赖脸、撵都撵不走。

却不叫人讨厌。

猫子把脸埋进臂弯里。

那目光温热柔和，像屋外的暖阳，一点一点地，落了她满身。

 

 

可这五月份的太阳未免也太灼人了些。

猫子倒在一床柔软的被褥里，晕晕乎乎地想道。

她本意只是想告诉伍六七，与其偷偷摸摸，不如光明正大地看，对方还厚着脸皮驳了她一句，说这么听起来他就像个变态。

“……你自己说，你哪里不变态了。”

宽松的卫衣被缓慢地推高，露出一段纤细的腰肢和平坦的小腹，内衣带子不知什么时候被松开了，雪白的胸脯落在别人的手里，被轻轻重重地揉捏。碍事的裙子也被拽下去，可怜兮兮地挂在小腿弯上。

女孩子的呜咽声绵绵软软，像只才刚在牛奶碟子里打过滚的奶猫，甜得人心尖打颤。裸露在外的皮肤每一寸都在发烫，她不自觉地喘息，小腹也随着轻轻地抽动，揪着伍六七衣领的指节在无意中收得更紧。

“你害怕什么？”

伍六七微微支起身子，他憋着笑意吻上猫子湿漉漉的眼尾。

“我裤子都没脱。”

“可你已经顶着我了。”

猫子的脸依旧红的不像话，情潮消退得极慢，何况那根炙热的东西隔着一层布料抵在她的大腿根上，想忽视都难。她试探地缩了缩腿，却又被压住了膝盖。

“所以你别乱动了。”

伍六七好声好气地哄着，小心翼翼地将人整个圈进怀里。猫子推不开他，小声抱怨几句的下场，就是被当作了磨牙棒，从耳朵尖儿到脖颈，留下长长一串儿暧昧的印记。

“多余的体贴，以及奇怪的自制力。”

她哼哼唧唧地评价道。

“傻不傻，那叫喜欢。”

伍六七闷声纠正她。

“但不是猫妹，也不是猫弟。”

 

 

“——只是猫子而已。”


End file.
